The Three Caballeros Strike Again
by crystalwings1432
Summary: One-Shot! The Three Caballeros are reunited when they find Panchito in a singing contest! Is it necessary to say that they win? But what happens while they sing and why does this song bring back so many memories from their very first adventure? The rating says it's T but it's actually K and T. ***Now a one shot collection!
1. Caballeros Reunion!

A/N: Ok so I busted out of my hiatus and grieving for my lost turtle flash drive with all the fanfics on it that I will most likely NEVER get back. I forgot to mention that over 100 family pictures were on that thing just in case the computer failed and most likely have been deleted by the thief. Anyway, a few explanations. The reason I said "Clearly Human" was because I imagined the idea that previous to this, someone messed around with black magic (José) and they turned human. Thus this little story arose. If you want a **clear** picture of what they look like go to Chakko's DA account although I slightly switched up Donald. I do NOT own Disney characters at all because if I did these three would be together forever. At the end I said Pistoles but I also said Panchito has a really long name. I consider Pistoles to be a nickname just in case someone can't remember Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero Gonzales. Enjoy!

* * *

A young man with nearly white, blond hair and black eyes wearing a light blue sailor outfit with knee high yellow socks and loafers tapped his foot impatiently. Just then what sounded like a trumpet playing caught his attention.

Walking towards the sound he found another man wearing a boater, yellow tux, along with green pants. Green hair reached down to his chin framing a face of red eyes. Said person was blowing into the handle of an umbrella, opening and closing it in a way that it somehow made a trumpet noise. The ladies were obviously enjoying the spectacle as each one received a wink whenever he passed them. Heck some even swooned! Once he finished, he gave an elegant bow.

"José!" the sailor man called out cheerfully as opposed to his grumpy demeanor.

"Meu amigo Donal?" the green haired male raised an eyebrow.

"You're joking right? Get over here friend!" the blond dragged his friend away from the crowd.

José held onto his umbrella tightly wondering where the familiar looking stranger was taking him.

"Para onde estamos indo?" he asked in portuguese.

The other turned around with a look clearly saying "In ENGLISH please." He repeated the same phrase ,"Where are we going?"

"You know where." In a few minutes they were in a place where sharpshooting, bullriding etc. contests were being held. Basically a rodeo.

* * *

 _~Caballero Time Skip~_

Happy energetic Latino music played through speakers. The two pals headed to the stage pushing through the crowd up until they were at the very front. The person they saw was the one they most expected, however in the most unexpected appearance. A clearly human person wearing the familiar red outfit with the sombrero and holstered guns was moving to the music. Of course the other two began their own dancing in front of the stage which included José swiping a stray guitar just before the red head began singing. Not to mention Donald's hand got stuck in something so he was grunting the whole time that sounded like duck noises (duh).

 ** _Ayyyyyyy! Jalisco no te rajes_**

 ** _Me sale del alma~ Gritar con calor_**

 ** _Abrir todo el pecho, me sale este grito_**

 ** _Que lindo es Jalisco!_**

 ** _Palabra...de~~~... Honooooooooor_**

Just then a loud pop sounded from where the music was playing. Out came the blond's hands while the Brazilian simply gave his crooked smile with the cigar twirling between his fingers. Also because the singer began shooting his guns excitedly at the random targets left around the room insanely fast to the point that the recoil not only pushed him back, but actually began lifting him off the ground! The crowd watched amazed mostly because he never missed a shot even though he was going "A-ha-hai!" while he was at it. Breaking total logic the sombrero wearing person tossed the somehow still shooting guns up in the air catching them in the holsters. It was then he noticed the two mischief makers in the audience after giving a rather exaggerated bow.

"Ah mis amigos! Que'uvo cuates!" he jumped off the stage seemingly dropping the hat although it slammed onto his head once more breaking all logic.

The man took the other two into a big hug then shook their hands saying, "Gracias por venir! Palabra que estoy encantado de mirarlos aqui!" in rapid Spanish.

"Contente de ver voce tambén Panchito," José laughed shakily, adjusting his hat.

Panchito of course gave no time for that. "Here, amigos. Donald," he tossed a hat to Donald, which was slightly oversized so it ended up sinking over his eyes.

"José!" the other actually caught it. Laughing he said, "Caramba! Now we're the three Caballeros!" the Mexican annouced getting on stage with them in tow. "YAAAAAAAAAAA-WO!" he screeched to the point the others seemed to shake until a simple hand motion stopped them. New music started up.

 _ **We're Three caballeros**_

 _ **The Three Caballeros**_

 _ **They say we are birds of a feather**_

they did hand motions of birds flying as chirping noises came up although Donald was more clumsy and tripped. Heck they accidentally stomped his foot but he recovered quickly.

 ** _We're happy amigos,_**

 ** _No matter where he goes,_**

 ** _The one, two, and three goes We're always together~_**

To show this they bunched up against each other and did a little hopping thing then taking off the sombreros with big smiles. "AH HA HA!" the three suddenly ran around for a few seconds doing silly things and randomly went back into perfect formation.

 _ **We're three happy chappies with snappy sarapes**_

they turned to show that on the other arm they indeed had sarapes draped over them _._

 _ **You'll find us beneath our sombreros~**_

They bowed until the hats fall to the floor and they danced around them in their own ways.

 ** _We're brave and we'll stay so_**

 ** _We're bright as a peso!_** Panchito pulled out a shiny coin.

"Who says so!" Donald demanded. "We say so!" the others responded by pointing a gun and umbrella at his face.

The three caballeros they then feigned innocence by hugging him to which the audience laughed. José wasted no time in impressing the audience by playing the trumpet on simply his umbrella though.

 _ **Ohhhhhhh we have the stars to guide us~**_

the human duck accidentally fell flat on his back from bending so far back making it all the more hilarious but got right back up when the next line came.

 ** _Guitars here beside us~_**

 ** _To play as we go~_**

Said person ended up playing a cello instead of a guitar because it was the only instrument available closeby.

We sing and we Samba!

 _ **We shout "Ay Caramba!"**_ the rooster exclaimed proudly.

"What means, Ay caramba?" the parrot asked, cigar in one hand as he shrugged.

"Oh yes, I don't know," the red head shrugged back with a shy smile.

 ** _Ohhhhhh through fair or stormy weather~_**

 ** _We stand close together~_**

 ** _Like books on a shelf~_**

The two yanked Donald into the middle and began pressing up against him with bright smiles while said victim was obviously feeling very crushed.

 _ **And pals though we may be**_

 _ **When some Latin baby**_

 _ **Says yes no or maybe**_

Two of them whistled at a pretty hispanic lady while a certain someone looked away specifically because he already had a girlfriend.

 _ **Each man is for himself!**_ That same one was the one to grab them by the back of the shirts to stop them.

 ** _Ayyyyy Jalisco no te rajes~_** Panchito pretended to do a feminine pose, cute blinking of his black eyes included.

 _ **Me sale del alma~**_ José now played his umbrella as a flute to even more awed looks.

 _ **Gritar con calor!**_ the extremely long named bird sang as he danced in place with sombrero now in hand. Now even the American bird was playing a flute of sorts with the Brazilian as the other shouted and jumped excitedly.

 _ **Abrir todo el pecho**_ a handful of confetti got thrown on stage from somewhere.

 ** _pa' echar este grito!_**

 ** _Que lindo es Jalisco_**

 ** _Palabra de~~~~~~_**

 ** _Honoooor~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Pistoles' friends literally began trying everything to get him to stop making the last note longer than it should have been because in all honesty that guy had some strong lungs. Once he finished he gave a very loud shriek. "AHA!" what welcomed them was a unanimous applause.

* * *

Translations: Oh my friends! What's up! = Ah mis Amigos! Que'uvo cuates!

*Contente de ver voce tambén = Glad to see you too.

Gracia pot venir= thanks for coming, I swear I'm so happy to see you here! *In the actual english version he says son of a gun, but because the scenario was different this time. I hope you guys don't mind

Review, favorite, go ahead and tell me if I need to fix anything. This is Crystal signing off for the night and I hope you enjoyed my VERY FIRST oneshot!


	2. Of Sarapes and Lost Sombreros

I obviously DON'T own the Three Caballeros or anything Disney related. So this is a bit Panchito focused but I'd like you guys (Yes you totally awesome readers) to name one of the Caballeros and give me a prompt (AUs are perfectly acceptable) for Fridays. In other words, Request Friday! If your prompt makes it on the one-shots I will make sure your username (or anon) will be credited at the end. I'll be taking prompts and names starting now (because of time zones). Enjoy the story!

* * *

 ** _#2- Of Sarapes and Lost Sombreros_**

"DONALD! JOSÉ!" in ran the red rooster that we all know and love mostly because his name is insanely long. Either that or his latino charms and happy personality. **Usually**.

Today, his beloved sombrero went missing. How? Well that's why he barged into his friends' rooms shooting his guns at the ceiling to make sure they woke up.

"PANCHITO QUIT SHOOTING MY HOUSE!" The duck demanded, throwing off the bed covers.

"Mi sombrero esta perdido! My hat is lost!" Panchito panicked.

"Estou tentando dormir," the very sleepy looking parrot walked in, a cigar already between his beak in an attempt to snap into wakefulness.

"José amigo! Mi sombrero esta perdido!" the rooster repeated.

All at once, the two other Caballeros understood what was said. In a matter of seconds, and exiting the house in a ' _Cool guys don't look at explosions_ ' kind of way, they made their way to where the hat was supposedly seen last.

"Hey guys, what're you doing here? A-hyuck," Goofy asked.

"Panchito's sombrero is missing meu amigo," José explained.

Meanwhile, Donald was left with the difficult task of not only consoling the aforementioned rooster **and** asking around if anyone had seen it.

"Gawrsh. I'm pretty sure I would'a seen someone runnin' off with it. Maybe Max saw it," the taller character scratched his head in deep thought until he saw his teenage son a little further ahead.

"HEY MAX!" he started running only to slip on a banana peel.

"YA-HOO-HOO-HOI," and landed face first in front of the startled boy.

"Daaaaaaaaaaad. Next time walk," Max helped his dad up with a smile.

"Hi Max, have you seen his hat anywhere?" the duck asked almost immediately.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Someone was wearing it saying something about it being good luck. It might be a different hat though," he answered. At that, the sailor clad bird who was already known for his short temper was positively livid.

"Call in the sarape," he instructed. A sharp whistle later from Panchito, the three were flying over the city without much luck until they found a mariachi band playing close by.

"A-HA-HAI!" not being able to resist themselves, they were dancing along to the music until it was over. "Hey aren't you three in a band?" one of the members asked.

"Si, but I lost mi sombrero somehow," Pistoles spoke almost embarrassed.

Quite a surprise to his friends. "Go down to the Plaza. It's a gut feeling but I'm sure you'll find it," the man assured. "Thank you!" the trio replied in their unique languages.

A small crowd of people gathered around a tree looking up at something. Up close, it turns out there was a balloon stuck inside of what appeared to be a very familiar looking hat.

"PANCHITO ROMERO MIGUEL JUNIPERO FRANCISCO QUINTERO GONZALES!" José and Donald scolded.

"Perdon~" he smiled sheepishly, grabbing his hat back in the process. To apologize for that weird little incident he ended up owing them lunch for the rest of the week.

"You guys are the best even if you make me pay for your lunch," he joked.

"Same to you," the parrot munched on an enchilada.

"Besides, who else knows where to get the best enchiladas in town?" the duck joked back also biting into his food.

"To the Three Caballeros!" they cheered, happily celebrating their long friendship. A sarape was spread out across the table where they sat, its bright colors reflecting that of the trio and all the adventures they shared together once upon a time.

* * *

A bit shorter than the last chapter but that's because it had no song like the last one. I hope you enjoyed reading and geez Panchito, how'd a balloon get stuck in your hat and make it float away? Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review, favorite, leave your prompts for Friday with any review you may have and tell me if anything should be fixed or if I need to improve on something.

Translations: *The Spanish phrase is translated by Panchito because he repeated it in English too

Estou tentando dormir: I'm trying to sleep


	3. Return Of The Aracuan

A/N: I'M ALIVE! I had a ton of homework and my mind kept drawing a blank but whatevs. This time the style is crazy and just me writing stuff off the top of my head while still making it funny. Anyway, I don't own Disney, its characters or specifically, the Three Caballeros. Enjoy!

* * *

 ** _#3- Return Of The Aracuan_**

The one thing anyone, and I mean ANYONE could say yes to in less time than it takes to blink is that a certain small red bird is absolutely insane. He's everywhere, even when he isn't. Don't ask how that works, it just does. Anyway, it just so happened José was walking through the streets of Bahia that day when a tune that put a sugar rush to shame reached his ears.

"Por que agora?" he sighed, forgetting what happened the last time he outstretched his arm with a cigar in hand.

"Ara-cuan(x 20)," followed by sharp hoot like sounds began getting closer with each passing second.

The parrot tried to ignore it as much as he could but he unfortunately (or fortunately if you like seeing José getting annoyed?) didn't get too far before the speedy stripe shirt wearing Aracuan caught up to him. Still singing, he swiped the cigar from the Brazilian Caballero just as he was raising it in a single hop before continuing to sing.

"Voltar aqui voce crazy bird!" José called out but it was too late. The Aracuan was gone. With a sigh he just kept going on his way, swinging his trusty umbrella on his elbow enjoying the lovely sights. Specifically, flirting with the ladies. On a side note, he managed to get chased halfway down the road by angry guys who wanted him quit. So that ended well didn't it? Anyway, he enjoyed it nonetheless.

 _ **~POV Change~**_

Ah, the sweet love between friends. Especially when it's the Kohai and the Sempai. Don'cha think? Point is, little Kohai was singing happily as he followed Sempai all over the town at a safe distance. No this isn't a stalker kohai stop thinking like that you jerks (jkjk). So who is this mysterious friendship seeker you ask? Why none other than the Aracuan! The little bird speedily made his way between the other people all the way towards the green parrot who he really liked hanging around although he couldn't say the same for the aforementioned bird. So he sang louder.

"Ara-cuan(x 20).

"Voce denovo?" José sighed annoyed.

At that the red bird let out giant (and fake) sobs as he practically acted out something out of a really bad drama show.

"There there Amigo. What's got you so sad?" even the Brazilian bird couldn't stand to see people sad so he propped his umbrella up on thin air which somehow stayed standing, and lifted the Aracuan off the ground. However the second he did so... guess what happened? Not a good thing that's for sure. Skipping over the details except for a warning sign (how'd that get there?) that says...

" **WARNING: INSANITY EQUALS A SUGAR RUSH X9000!** "

Wonder why? We'll never know...

 _ **~Time Skip of Bahia!~**_

"Ola Donal?" José had called his friend with a very specific question in mind.

"Hi Joe! What's the matter?" Donald greeted happily in comparison to the usual grumpy tone he had.

"Donal..." he began going off in rapid Portuguese as usual causing the duck on the other end of the line to pull out at least an entire tower of Portuguese to English books until...

"Or as you American's say, we have a situation." So after a few minutes of explaining, a long sigh came from the two of them.

"Call Panchito, I think I have an idea," the Disney star concluded before hanging up. José was quick in dialing the other number.

"Hola? Quien habla?" a groggy voice asked.

"Panchito? are you awake my friend? I think I have a problem," the parrot sighed again.

"Ah José! Perdon! I just woke up from a siesta. Fell asleep by accident," Panchito chuckled followed by a short yawn.

Once again he had to explain the "Aracuan Problem" as they called it. "I almost feel sorry for you but it sounds so funny," the rooster was trying really hard not to laugh out loud.

"Anyway, Donald is calling on the other phone so I guess he's heading to your house already. I'll see you there. Buena suerte!"

* * *

Poor José. At least he's got thoughtful friends at his side to help him out. Here are the translations for this chapter and hopefully nobody minded the randomness of the style for the Aracuan section, after all, he IS a very random bird so why not? Review, leave prompts, favorite, tell me if something needs to be fixed, or whatever you wanna do after finishing. I hope you enjoyed reading~

Translations (Portuguese)  
Por que agora? = Why now?

Voltar aqui voce crazy bird! = Get back here you crazy bird!

Voce denovo? = You again?

(Spanish)  
Quien Habla? =Who's calling?

Buena Suerte = Good luck


	4. Donald's a magician? (KH X-over)

I'M ALIVE! Sorry I haven't updated in a REALLY long time. I've just been drowned in homework and to be honest that's EXACTLY WHAT I SHOULD BE DOING. Anyway, it's good to be back. The idea came from a comment I found on a video about our beloved Caballeros about what if they had a world in Kingdom Hearts? I to be honest LOVED the idea and thought, why not? BTW: I DO NOT own The 3 Caballeros because if I did, they would have plenty of movies and be featured in other Disney games. Enjoy!~

* * *

"Hey Donald, what's this world?" Sora asked curiously.

The duck made his way to the front of the Gummi ship to look at the world only to nearly jump in joy.

 _Oh boy! Oh boy!_ he thought excitedly.

"A-hyuck. Donald actually looks happy for once~" Goofy joked, gettting a glare from the aforementioned bird.

"Come on Donald, don't get mad. Anyway, do you know the name of this world?" the teen smiled as he asked his question.

"This is Traveler's Paradise. But it doesn't look like it's in good shape like it usually is," Donald seemed to become a bit more concerned but his other two companions didn't press for answers. Skipping over any "feels" sections that are trying to ram into the ship, they successfully landed in a mysterious space with nothing in it except a book on the floor.

"Hey let's check it out guys!" the spiky haired boy ran up to it the minute he caught sight of it.

"SORA GET BACK HERE!" Donald demanded although he ended up chasing him while Goofy caught up by using his shield as a skateboard of sorts.

"Well then let's open it," the knight took a good look at the book, scratching his head.

"Right," Sora knelt on the ground and flipped said book open to a page that showed the South American continent with someone seemingly asleep leaning on a black umbrella. Donald cleared his throat. The green bird gave a startled shout before regaining his composure and gave a sweeping bow.

"Olá meu amigos! Eu sou Zé Carioca," he introduced until he noticed a certain someone barely able to contain his excitement.

"Donal!" he raised his hat in a cheerful greeting.

"Wait. You two know each other already? Since when?" The keyblade wielder asked curiously.

"They're good ol' friends. Panchito is another one in the group. Wonder where he is," Goofy shrugged as he explained.

"So...Have you been to Bahia?" the parrot asked, leaning forward on his umbrella. "Nope. I haven't," both Goofy and Sora answered.

"No? Well let's go!" a light happy tune began playing from somewhere as he began to sing:

 **If you go to Bahia my friend, you'll never return!**

He began when **ALL OF A SUDDEN HE SPLIT INTO FOURS** which by the way surprised the others

 **E muita sorte teve, e muita sorte tem, e muita sorte tera~!(?)**

 **Have you been to Bahia my friends?**

"Uh-uh" the others replied watching him begin to dance.

 **"Well, let's go!"** he exclaimed

 **They have vatapá!** The parrot made his clones vanish as he introduced the new items.

"What's that?" Goofy asked while Donald and Sora hummed along in the background.

 **They have caruru!** he continued without explaining and simply kept going.

"Is that so?" the keyblade wielder raised an eyebrow

 **They have munguzá!**

"Munguzá?" Now the two who just met José were absolutely curious.

 **Do you like to Samba?**

"Oh, sure!" Donald jumped up happily.

 **Nas sacadas dos sobrados(?)**

José made made his three other clones pop back up to dance a samba with him but this time in... **dresses?** The trio smiled although only the duck was really used to his friend's antics.

 **Da velha Sao Salvador(?)**

 **A lembranca das donzelas do tempo do imperador(?)**

 **Tudo, tudo na Bahia, faz a gente querer bem(?)** With another outfit change, the Brazilian bird was now in sailor clothes happily dancing away still with a glint in his eyes.

 **A Bahia tem um jeito que nenhuma terra tem(?)**

 **Dododododododo** Much to Sora and Goofy's surprise the four birds stacked up.

 **Have you been to Bahia my friends?** They asked again.

"Nope!"

With that, Donald let out a shrinking spell at the same time he was hit with a hammer on the head knocking his hat over his face.

 **"Well, let's go!"**

 **When you go to Bahia my friend, you'll never return!**

 **E muita sorte teve, e muita sorte tem, e muita sorte tera~!**

A final time, the new member of the team danced along with Joe 1, 2, and 3. before getting abruptly cut off.

"Have YOU been to Bahia?" Donald snapped impatiently. His fellow band member stared at him then chuckled.

"Donal you haven't changed at all meu amigo," he replied instead of giving the usual, sad, and cute(?) no that came with that question.

"So how do you two know each other?" the blue eyed teenager asked.

"They're ol' pals those two. They're just missin' Panhito now to finish the band," the knight replied with a big grin on his face although he completely messed up the bird in question's name.

"Oh hush!" the magician hissed before continuing "So where is Panchito?" José shrugged.

"He was on the sarape last I saw him. Monsters were attacking the Mexico page," he answered, flipping the pages until a pitch black page caught their attentions.

"Let's go! The heartless are there and we won't find Donald's friend unless we beat 'em," Sora concluded, using the keyblade's power to get them in without a problem.

The usually colorful and lively world of Mexico was... well... the **exact opposite**. For one, the streets looked terribly gloomy. Not to mention there were heartless roaming the area wearing...sombreros? Okay that's just strange but I'll go along with it since this is Disney logic coming into play again. But hey those guitars must be pretty dangerous if they can make soundwaves turn into explosives on contact with anything.

"Woah! I've never seen Heartless use weapons like THAT before!" Because they had no magical transport, they were forced to go headfirst into the mob of creatures. Of course the heartless bashing trio was already experienced but they never expected a red bird that was NOT the one they were looking for to show up, help José in some weird way that could be considered annoying beyond description, then actually managed to confuse the enemy so much that there wasn't that much of a problem kicking butt.

The aforementioned umbrella wielding bird was using said item as a sword that was actually surprisingly not falling apart. That thing had even been used as a boomerang for goodness sakes!

"Well gee that was exhausting," Sora casually shrugged when they were done.

"Don'cha think we shoulda run into 'im by now?" Goofy asked, watching Donald almost break his staff thinking about what could've happened to his friend. "Don't worry meu amigo. He's bound to be around here somewhere," The suave character assured, patting his fellow Caballero on the back. Walking through the still empty, but now somewhat brighter streets it wasn't anything special that caught there attention.

Unless that **SOMETHING JUST SO HAPPENED TO BE GUNSHOTS AND MARIACHI SHOUTS OF VICTORY**.

"PANCHITO!" the two Caballeros instantly ran into their friend who had gone full on bull fighter mode and kicked heartless butt all on his own.

"Hola mis amigos! How are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh hey Panchito," Goofy greeted after the two other birds finally finished their reunion.

"Hello Goofy! Nice to see you again. Who's this muchacho?" Panchito asked when he finally noticed Sora actually being there.

"Name's Sora. It's nice to meetcha," the teenager greeted, happy to see his friends reuniting with their old ones.

"Nice to meet you too. Normally I would give you a tour on the magic sarape but it looks like that'll have to wait another day. Who says we go show those things what the Three Caballeros have to say about coming uninvited?" With a cheer, the group of five began their mission to save Mexico!

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading my little crossover. Review, leave suggestions for the next chapter, and correct me if I've made a mistake somewhere! I wasn't sure about the lyrics to the song which is why there are question marks so if anyone knows the lyrics for sure, please tell me so I can correct them! Thanks again!

Translations:

Olá meu amigos! Eu sou Zé Carioca = Hello my friends! My name is José Carioca

Hola mis amigos = Hello my friends!

Muchacho = Young man


	5. Preview-Cosplay VS the Real Thing

I'm sorry for not updating since forever ago! I haven't been able to find an inch of free time but here's a preview to the next chapter. This is literally the first paragraph of the chapter (at least in the original format which had none of the spacing) and I've been meaning to finish this for a long time now. Enjoy the preview~

* * *

José caught the eye of pretty much every single girl at the convention. Panchito, with his dancing feet, managed to attract quite a large crowd, including a few profressional dancers who tried to copy his fancy moves. Donald however, stood in the sidelines making sure his friends didn't get themselves in trouble. At least until he had to do a double take when he saw two copies of his friends oh so casually talking with each other while gesturing to him

"Nice costume dude," a girl's voice came from the second redhead.

"T-thank you," he stuttered, realizing he'd confused two high school girls for his pals.

Dang that was some convincing cosplay they had.

"No need to be shy. I'm Rina, and good ol' Pistoles here is my friend Liza. How about you?" Rina, the Carioca cosplayer asked.

"Donald, my friends are the ones over there," he gestured to the now performing Caballeros.

"Them? Gee wiz they're soo cool! Let's go say hi!" Liza was practically bouncing now, her hat nearly falling off quite often as she dragged her own friend and unknowingly, the Duck himself.

"Hey! Your dancing is SO cool! Could you teach us?" she asked, eyes shining.

Rina placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder before speaking.

"Sorry about her guys. I'm Rina, this is Liza my rather crazy friend. We were just wondering if maybe we could get a lesson or two from you guys since you look like you know what you're doing. By the by, is this your friend?"the José cosplayer introduced the two of them while shoving Donald back into his friends.

"Hola amigo~. We were looking for you after we finished. I see you found some nice ladies," Panchito winked causing the girls to blush.

" **THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL!** " the American caballero snapped, his face turning a bright red before he began to chase after the cheerful Mexican who laughed the entire time. What was José doing? Leaning on his umbrella with an unlit cigar between his lips chuckling at the scene.

"O incrível amigos eh?" he asked nobody in particular whilst the girls laughed at the scene playing out before them.

* * *

*O incrível amigos eh?= Amazing friends eh?

Hi! So thanks for taking the time to read this and once more I apologize for the wait. As I mentioned, I only managed to get the first part done and I'd gladly take suggestions for the rest of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed and I wish you a wonderful day! -CrystalW.1432


End file.
